


Control

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Trust, Vibrators, dom trish, if you don't like it don't read it, inspired by stress fractures by feeltripping, just a little, mentions of abuse, safe words, sub jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Sometimes Jessica just needs to give up control.(Takes place after season 1 of JJ but before the Defenders)





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing literally any other fanfic I've started, but instead here I am. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.

Trish woke up to a thud on the door. Not thinking much of it, she pulled out her gun and looked through the peephole. 

“Trish!” Jessica hammered on the door. Trish sighed and put the gun down. She unbolted the door.

“Jessica, what the hell?” said Trish. She opened the door, and Jessica fell into her arms. “Jess…” Jessica burrowed her face in Trish’s neck. Trish pulled her inside and shut the door. “What’s wrong?” Jessica pressed her face even farther into Trish. Trish ran her fingers up and down Jessica’s back. “Shh…” Jessica lifted her head up and pressed her lips to Trish. The kissing started soft and careful, but quickly became desperate and furious. Trish put her hand on Jessica’s chest and gave her a gentle push. Jessica didn’t back off. 

“Jessica,” she said into her mouth. “Jessica, stop. What’s wrong?” Jessica loosened her grip and stepped back. Jessica gave Trish a look of longing. “Are you drunk?” Jessica shook her head. Trish could smell on her breath that she was telling the truth. “Are you sure?” Jessica nodded. 

Trish’s hand snakes up to Jessica’s neck. She rubs small circles under her jaw. Jessica practically mewls and leans into the contact. 

“You remember the safe words?” said Trish. Jessica nodded. “Are you sure your up for this?” 

“I can’t drink again, Trish,” she said. “And I c-can’t—” She stopped herself before she started to sob. Trish nods and moves her hand. She leaves a soft trail of kisses down her neck. She stops at the junction of her shoulders and bites softly. Jessica’s legs give out. Her hands find their way under Trish’s now-untucked button up. 

Somehow the two of them make it to Trish’s—no their—bedroom. Trish looked up for permission before pulling off Jessica’s leather jacket. Jessica stepped out of her boots. The scarf and shirt came off. Trish’s fingers traced scars and bruises—new and old. She kissed the old ones—reminding Jessica that the car accident that caused them was not her fault. 

“On the bed,” said Trish. Jessica climbed up on the bed as Trish shucks off her own clothes. Jessica watched her with a hungry look in her eye. Trish walked over and pushed her back against the bed. She kissed just above Jessica’s belly button. Jessica’s body jerked. 

Before Trish could even ask, Jessica choked out, “green!” Trish went back down. 

“Relax for me, Jess,” she hummed. Jess nodded. Trish slowly unbuttoned Jessica’s jeans and pulled at her underwear. “You’re so wet for me, Jess. What a good girl.” She pulled them down and propped herself between Jessica’s legs. She glances up to see Jessica looking at her. “What did we say last time, Jessica?” Jessica leaned back.

“I don’t need to watch you,” she said. “You know what I need, and you’ll stop if I tell you to,” she said. Jessica was rewarded with a soft kiss on the inside of the thigh. 

“That’s right,” said Trish. “Do you want the blindfold?” Jess nodded jerkily. Trish reached out to the ide table and opened their special drawer. She got out the black cloth. “Lean forward.” Jessica lifted her head up, and Trish tied it around her head.

Trish ran her hands down Jessica’s side as she shivered. 

“You were such a brave girl coming to me,” she said. “I’m so proud of you, Jessie.” Jessica’s body trembled. Trish kissed up her thighs. She could feel Jessica tightening up as she got closer. She flicked her tongue over Jessica’s clit. She let out a cry.

“Jess,” said Trish.

“Green.”

“Jess.”

“Yellow! S-slow,” said Jessica. Trish pressed her nose into the soft curls around Jessica’s hip. 

“Good,” said Trish. She moved back up, kissing soft skin. She made her way to Jessica’s breasts. She sucked on the nipple.

“Fuck, Trish,” said Jessica. She slid her hands in Trish’s hair and pushed her down. “I’m ready now. Please.” 

Trish took her time, kissing her way back down. Jessica’s hips bucked, but Trish held them steady. Her mouth made contact with Jessica’s wet fold. She cried out and pushed Trish’s face down farther. Trish started with the outside, just soft gentle pressure. It got firmer and higher as Jessica’s breathing sped up.

“Trish! Fuck. You’re—” Jessica babbled. Trish worked slow, building Jessica up small strokes at a time, knowing the first orgasm was always the scariest for Jess. 

“I got you,” Trish mumbled into Jessica. She stayed away from her entrancing, knowing that going for it too soon would startle her. 

Jessica’s body tightened like a bowstring. Her back arched. Her grip in Trish’s hair became painful. With one last suckle, Jessica came undone with a shout. Trish moved her head just in time, as Jessica’s superpowered legs slammed shut. Trish reached down and rubbed her clit bringing her down and preparing her for the neck one. Her other hand wiped the tears from under the blindfold.

“Color,” said Trish.

“Green. Fuck, Trish…” Jessica sobbed. Trish leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. 

“I think you need something to help you stay open,” said Trish. Jessica’s whole body shook. Trish reached into the back of the drawer and pulled out the spreader bar. It was the strongest metal they could find—some alien thing. It was the only one that Jessica couldn’t break. 

Trish strapped it to Jessica’s ankles making sure two fingers fit before the cuff and Jessica’s skin. Trish reached down and plugged in the Hitachi vibrator. 

“Ready, Jessie?” she asked. 

“Y-yes,” said Jessica. Trish flipped on the vibrator. 

“Lowest setting, okay?” she said. She didn’t expect an answer. She started at the junction of Jessica’s hip and slowly moved down. Jessica’s hands flew down to the vibrator. Trish lifted it off. 

“Do I need to restrain your hands?” she asked. Jessica shook her head and wrapped them around the already dented bedposts. “Good girl.” Trish brought it back down.

Jessica let out a low moan.

“There we go,” said Trish. Jessica’s toes curled. Her breaths came out in gasps.

“Oh God,” said Jessica. “Trish, it’s too much.” Trish kissed her elbow.

“I know,” she said. “I have you, Jessie. Just let out.”

“It’s t-too much, Trish. Fuck. It’s too—I don’t know if I can come again,” said Jessica. Trish smiled and ghosted her fingers over Jessica’s bicep.

“We’re going to try for four,” she said. 

“W-what?” asked Jessica. 

“Four orgasms, Jess,” she said. “Just you and me. Do you think you can do that?” Jessica nodded. “Good girl.” She turned the vibe up. Jessica screamed. The metal of the bed screeched. Trish rubbed small circles on her stomach. 

“There we go…” Jessica tried to shift her hips. “No, Jessie. Just focus on the pleasure on me. You’re safe.” Jessica sobbed. “Another notch.” He buzz got louder. 

“Trish!” said Jessica.

“Color?” asked Trish.

“Green. Green. Don’t—” Waves of pleasure washed over Jessica. Her breathed stagnated. Trish turned up the vibe again, not letting Jessica recover. She moved the vibe down to her vulva, gathering all the wetness and pushed it against her clit. Her hips buckled and moved wildly. She tried to close her legs and protect her raw and delicate parts. Trish sat across Jessica’s stomach and moved the vibe in slow circles. 

“C’mon, Jessie. At least one more time…” said Trish. Jessica was almost fighting her now. Her entire being was filled with a buzz. All she could think about was the vibe on her clit and the hand that would come up and rub her labia. The hand came up and flicked her clit. Jessica shot up from the bed with enough force to knock Trish off. She bent over trying to keep the cool air from assaulting her sensitive bud as her vision went white and the tension simply…released. 

Trish stood up form them floor. She out the vibe down.

“Color, Jessie,” she said.

“Green,” said Jessica into the pillow.

“Can you give me one more?” Trish said. 

“No more vibe,” said Jessica. 

“No more vibe,” said Trish. She pulled out some pillows. “On your belly.” Jessica turned over. Trish wedged the pillows under her hips and adjusted Jessica so she was comfortable.

Jessica looked so vulnerable, it sent a shiver to Trish’s spine. She looked beautiful like this, trusting Trish so deeply. 

Trish reached in the drawer and pulled out a dildo. It was simple and the smallest one that would make Jessica still feel filled. Trish attached it to the harness. She knelt behind Jessica.

She ran her hands down Jessica’s back and kiss her, leaving a trail of small marks in her wake. 

“Remember, Jess, it’s me. You’re safe,” she said. Trish lubed up the strap-on, although it was clearly unnecessary. “Deep breath, Jessie.” She nudged Jessica’s entrance and pushed in.

Jessica tensed immediately.

“No. Red. Red. No take it—take it out. Trish,” cried Jessica. Trish had begun backing out as soon as she heard the no. She yanked off the strap-on. Jessica pulled the blind fold off. Trish worked on the spreader bar.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, Jessica,” said Trish. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. I never meant to scare you. We’re done. We’re all done. You did do well, Jessie. So well.” She pulled Jessica’s head to her chest and shushed her as tears flowed down her face.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Trish shook her head. 

“Don’t apologize. You did so well, my brave girl,” she said. Jessica burrowed into her neck. Trish peppered her with soft kisses and soft words of praise. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jess,” she said. “And I’m so happy you came to me. Thank you.” Jessica didn’t respond. Trish looked down at Jessica’s now sleeping form. She smiled to herself. She knew that Jessica needed to clean up, but even more she knew that she never wanted to move.


End file.
